Prank Calls
by Teapotgirl
Summary: Ichigo's soul society friends came round for a visit. He then has to leave them to get the shopping. Is prank calling all that fun and games? One-Shot.


**A/N: My first one-shot, I'm not really good a short stories but I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo. Please read & review. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Prank Calls<em>

"HAHAHA! OMFG THATS HILARIOUS!"

"Go on make another one pleaaaaseee!"

"No, I think thats enough u guys."

"OHHH COME ON I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!"

Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Ichigo were at his house for a visit. Despite the fact, that he never even invited them around.

Rangiku: "Please make another one!"

Ichigo: "No Rangiku! We will end up getting caught."

Rangiku: "Don't be stupid its soooo much fun, this has never happened at the soul society."

Ichigo: _I wonder why._

Ikkaku: "Awwww don't tell me your chickening out?"

Ichigo: "I AM NOT CHICKENING OUT! It's was just a stupid idea anyway."

Toshiro: "I agree."

Renji: "Come on what harm will one more call do?"

Ichigo: "Everything!"

Isshin: "ICHIGO GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS DOWN HERE NOW I WANNA WORD WITH YOU!"

Ichigo: "For fuckin sake, be back in a bit guys, AND DON'T TOUCH MY PHONE!"

Ichigo then stomped out of his room and ran down the stairs. Rangiku then started slithering closer to the phone, but Toshiro pulled her back.

Toshiro: "Ichigo said not to touch his phone."

Rangiku: "That is true, but he didn't say do not make any calls."

Ikkaku: "I dare u to make a call."

Renji: "One more won't do any harm."

Rangiku: "OK! What number should I ring?"

Yumichika: "How about 11840305346, its my hairdressers."

Ikkaku: …

Renji: …

Rukia: "Err... how about 3916309271?"

Rangiku: "Mmmmm ok!" She then dialled the number, and it started to ring.

Renji: "This is gonna be good"

Suddenly, Toshiro snatched the phone off Rangiku, and someone answered.

Someone: "Hello, who is this?"

Toshiro: "Sorry, got the wrong number," he then hung up the phone.

Rangiku: "Awwww Captain It was my turn."

Renji: "Your so stubborn Histugaya, you never have any fun."

Toshiro: "Shut up Renji! I do have fun, but I don't find it funny right now."

Ikkaku: "Bastard..."

Toshiro: "What was that?"

Ikkaku: "Nothing!"

Ichigo then came running back up the stairs, and Toshiro quickly put the phone back in its place.

Renji: "What did your dad want?"

Ichigo: "I got to go and get the shopping, what a pain in the ass my dad can be."

Rukia: "Most of your family is a pain."

Ichigo gave Rukia a dirty look and gave out a deep sigh.

Isshin: "ICHIGO HURRY UP AND GET YOUR FUCKIN BEHIND TO THE STORES"

Ichigo: "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FUCKIN TIME OLD MAN, I'll see you guys later..."

He then dashed down the stairs, and before you knew it he had left the house. Renji then quickly went over to pick up Ichigo's phone, and he started dialling the same number that Rangiku rang. Then someone answered, and Renji turned on loud speaker.

Someone: "Hello? Didn't you call me before?"

Renji: "No, that was someone else."

Someone: "Someone else my ass, prick."

Renji: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?"

Someone: "Sorry, do I need to translate?"

Ikkaku then took the phone off Renji and started speaking in an Italian accent.

Ikkaku: "Sorry my friend is just being a dick head."

Renji then gave a glare at Ikkaku, who carried on talking.

Someone: "Yeah, your acting as an Italian is lame."

Ikkaku: "Why you fuckin bastard if I knew where you were I would whip your fuckin ass."

Someone: "Yes, but you don't know where I live, dick head."

Ikkaku turned bright red, and before he could say any more Rangiku took the phone off him, and she continued the conversation.

Rangiku: "Hi, at least my friends dick is bigger than yours you bitch."

Everyone else started to giggle, apart from Toshiro who was palm facing his head in embarrassment.

Someone: "Must be true, but at least I'm not an old hag who hangs out with teen aged boys."

Rangiku was about to scream out the window, but she then answered in her softest voice possible.

Rangiku: "But, I'm not an old hag who hangs out with teen aged boys."

Someone: "Sorry, I must of not realised, paedophile."

Rangiku: "YOU BASTARD I'M NOT A PAEDOPHILE THATS JUST SICK!"

Rangiku was the only one arguing at this moment, but Toshiro has had enough and took the phone off rangiku and spoke to the person.

Toshiro: "You know, for someone who is a dick head, he sure knows a lot about dirty minded stuff."

Someone: "I know more than just dirty minded stuff, prick."

Toshiro: "Then why don't you prove it?"

Someone: "How?"

Toshiro thought for a moment, and came up with some questions.

Toshiro: "What is 80 x 56?"

Someone: "4300"

Toshiro: "Wrong its 4480. What is the highest mountain on earth?"

Someone: "The Alps"

Toshiro: "Wrong its the Himalayas."

He started to enjoy this, and a smile manage to catch onto his face. Even Rangiku saw it, which brought a shocked expression on her face. She then went to the phone and asked.

Rangiku: "What bra size I'm I?"

Everyone else started to go bright pink, and Toshiro was glowing red.

Someone: " Uhh...err...umm...C?"

Rangiku: "Wrong! I'm actually an F."

Someone: "Man I'm going, your all fuckin freaks!"

The phone then hung up, and everyone was shocked of what Rangiku said. She started to giggle and just before she could say anything, Ichigo opened the door.

Ichigo: "Sorry I took so long guys, you wouldn't believe the..."

He then noticed that, Toshiro was holding his phone which made Ichigo nearly have a fit.

Ichigo: "THE HELL, I SAID NOT TO TOUCH MY PHONE TOSHIRO!

Toshiro quickly placed the phone down and sat in a corner of the room.

Rangiku: "Ichigos right, you shouldn't of touched it," giving him and wink and she walked away.

Toshiro: _Ichigo was right, one more call does do harm,_ _Man I hate that dick head._


End file.
